I'm Not Done
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: Vampire!Dean Angel!Cas Dean's just a thirsty vampire on the hunt when he smells something else, something new. One-shot, just an idea I had.


**Disclaimer - all characters belong to Eric Kripke and Supernatural, I'm not making any money, etc etc etc**

****Dean scowled, looking around for some pathetic snack and not finding one. If he didn't feed soon, he was going to end up killing someone in front of humans, and that was _never _good.

Suddenly, he caught the scent of something that was more than human, better. He slipped through the crowds, finally discovering the man in a trench-coat who was drawing him. And that man was leaving the crowds. Good.

Dean's fangs threatened to extend, and he had to force them back as he hurried after the man, eager and hungry.

"Hey," Dean tapped him on the shoulder, and the smaller man spun round, defensive. "Whoa, calm down."

Gorgeous blue eyes met his, and he froze. Pale skin, dark, tousled hair and lips ... oh gods, those lips were so soft-looking and full, almost obscene ... hunger of a different kind threatened to overwhelm the vampire.

"Vampire," the man finally spoke. "What do you want?"

_You. _"What _are _you?" Dean asked, intrigued.

"An angel. I am Castiel," the gorgeous being in front of him answered calmly.

"I'm Dean," the vampire couldn't help his fangs extending and his eyes flashed molten silver. Instead of disgust, horror or hatred, something like intrigue showed itself in those stunning blue eyes.

"Hungry?" Cas tilted his head.

"A little," Dean laughed, embarassed. "You kinda smell amazing though, Cas."

"I do?" the angel was surprised, but he still didn't leave, or smite the vampire (whatever angels did - he'd heard rumours).

"Like the best pie in the world," the vampire chuckled, not bothering to retract his fangs. His eyes were still flashing, but they'd returned to their emerald-green shade that seemed to enchant the angel.

"You'd like to taste me?" if it wasn't for the innocent way the other man asked, Dean could have made so many dirty jokes about that. As it were, his mouth just watered at the thought.

"I'd love it," he meant it, in every sense. This angel, a mixture of naivety and warrior, innocent yet ancient, was intriguing and Dean was getting desperate now.

"Then do it," Cas murmured, and just like that, Dean's world tilted on its axis.

"I have a motel room, come on," Dean tugged hus hand, but then he blinked and he was standing in his room.

"I teleported us. I saw the location in your mind," Cas didn't give any other hint that he'd heard anything wrong in the vampire's mind. "Drink."

"Eager," Dean forced himself to laugh, even though his jeans had stopped being comfortable a long time ago.

"I'm curious," the angel admitted, blushing when the vampire tugged him on to the bed to sit beside him.

"Relax," he urged, and Cas forced himself to calm down. He tilted his head so his neck was exposed. Dean moaned a little at the sight and moved forwards, his angel guiding the angel as his lips moved at his throat.

The angel felt sharpened teeth against his neck before they broke skin. There was a small amount of pain, and then liquid fire rushed through him, heating his blood and making him moan. His hands tangled into short, spiky hair and held the vampire to him before those hands moved lower, mapping, exploring.

"Angel," Dean grunted, maneuvering so they were lying in the middle of the bed, the vampire over the angel who was writhing and groaning beneath him.

"Fuck me," Cas begged, his deep voice hoarse and rough. The vampire tossed his clothes aside, exposing the beautiful body beneath him. He broke from his neck and the desperate angel lurched upwards to capture his lips in a sloppy, hungry kiss. Blood passed between them and the vampire moaned, needing to be free of his jeans _now_.

"Please," Cas shivered, groaning and whimpering.

"No lube," Dean swore, before the angel conjured a bottle and handed it to him. The vampire ripped at his own clothes and tossed them aside before squeezing some of the cold liquid into his palm.

"I need you now. You won't hurt me," Cas captured his wrist, blue eyes dark with desperation. Dean moaned and lubed himself up before positioning himself at his angel's entrance. He pushed in, leaning forwards to lick up that pale chest as he did so.

The smaller man groaned, writhing on the bed beneath him. The beauty of it made the vampire even harder, and he fucked into the angel harder and quicker, pounding into him and making the bed nearly snap under his strength as the head-board bounced off the wall.

The angel met each thrust so that Dean hit his prostate every time, again and again. Each time, a cry of pleasure erupted from those impossibly-full lips. Dean closed his hand on Cas's hard dick and pumped in time with his movements. A few thrusts later, the angel came with a shriek, his nails clawing at Dean's broad back as he clenched around him.

The pain was what sent the vampire hurling over the edge as he came with a ferocious, possessive growl. He collapsed against Cas, careful to keep most of his weight off him.

"Dean," Cas sighed in pleasure, curling up in his vampire's embrace.

"Cas," Dean murmured, pressing his lips to the wound he'd made, emerald eyes glowing as the angel purred, nuzzling him.

"I'm not done," Cas licked his lips, and the vampire hardened again. He felt the angel's own arousal against his leg, and smirked. The smaller man moved down his body, biting and kissing until he reached Dean's cock.

He smiled up through his lashes before sucking him into his mouth, making the vampire throw back his head with a cry of ecstasy. Those lips felt so good ... and then his tongue began to swirl across the underside, and Dean tried to fuck himself into that heavenly mouth.

The angel purred, sending wonderful vibrations through the larger man and he growled.

"Cas, let me suck your dick," he begged, desperate to taste more of his angel. The smaller man moved so he still had the vampire in his mouth but lying in a way that meant Dean could reach his cock.

The vampire's lips closed around it and he began to suck, tonguing the slit. Cas moaned and hallowed his cheeks, bobbing his head. Tasting his angel whilst his angel sucked him off in return ... it was mind-blowing. He swallowed around him when he felt Cas was close.

The blue-eyed man moaned in pleasure as he filled the vampire's mouth. Dean swallowed, and the unique taste of the angel undid him. He came with a shriek, his own hand tightening on Cas's waist and probably leaving bruises. The angel swallowed and pulled back, satisfied.

"Now I'm done," he curled into his vampire's arms, content to stay there now.

Dean pressed his lips to Cas's forehead before his arms tightened around him, holding him closer.


End file.
